


Always come back

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bullying, Childhood, Falling In Love, Growing Up, M/M, Smut at one point, before wrestling, cultish, mentions of combat zone wrestling, through time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Luke remembers summer heat, a pond by a dirt track and a miserable time before he knew bray existed. Luke remembers the words bray had said like gentle caresses on his skin and already knew that they would be together again real soon, because it was her wish, her will, his everything





	Always come back

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of an origins story for the two that goes from childhood up to their split in 2014, I couldn't find a video of the actual split to refresh my memory of what happened (as it's been a few years since I saw it) but hopefully you all like this anyway

He could still remember the first time they met despite it being so long ago, it was one of his most treasured memories

At eight luke was a strange boy, he had no friends, didn't want any. He was pale, sickly and far smaller then then the other boys. That's why luke so often went off on his own, following the dirt track through the forest to the pond. At the pond it was just him and the tadpoles, he could play with a dragonfly or poke a frog with a stick for most of the day

His mothers words were always stricken in his head 'be back by sundown' she would say before he ran out the door and luke would always return by her words with the suns final rays, usually a mess of mud and pond water 

This particular day luke had taken one of his glass jars down to the pond with him in hopes of adding tadpoles to his growing collection of critters, which already included fireflies and ants. The sweltering day left him hoping the pond wouldn't boil before he got there as his mother called after him like always, a reminder to be back by sundown 

Luke had little worry over his skin becoming sunburnt as he dashed down the dirt road, kicking up small puffs of dust and creating dirt clouds along the track

It was later then he would of liked but he had to help his mother set up new traps and skin the game they had caught the day before, which was always harder to do in the increased heat. By now he had already sweated through most of his only clean shirt, not that he minded

He slowed to a walk when he finally caught sight of the pond, it didn't appear to be boiling just yet but luke knew it had to be heating up under the suns harsh rays. Luke was grateful he had thought to bring cooler water from home with him in the jar as he doubted the tadpoles would last long in the heated pond water. Kicking at the dirt beside the small pool of water that was usually mud luke carefully set the jar down before sitting down beside it 

He watched curiously as the small creatures swam around the pond, some struggling more then others in the heat. Carefully luke scooped up a tadpole he believed to be dead while all the others dashed around the limited pond quickly. It was so small but when he raised it close to his face he saw the tell tail flick of a tail and he smiled "your a survivor, just like me huh" he spoke softly to the creature before allowing it to drop into the jar of cool water. It took a moment before the small tadpole began to swim around again, making him smile. He watched the small creature as if hypnotised by it's pattern and the way it swam, still too small to have legs it was different just like him

Wheels on dirt alerted him to the oncoming kids and he was quick to put the hole filled lid back on the jar, protectively hiding it behind his back as the local kids came into site. "Look, the rejects here" one of the boys he knows as tyler says as he sets his pushbike on the ground, his group following his lead 

Luke glares, he clearly hadn't paid enough attention to when the kids that could actually go to school got off, otherwise he wouldn't be face to face with his tormentors right now

The boys were all a little older then him which only threw the odds more in their favour of a deck already stacked against him. Being smaller then what he should be for his age had never done him any favours, it got him picked on, meant he wasn't strong, didn't have the height or endurance to keep up with most

His mom had always said it was alright, that he was just a late bloomer and that his speed and smaller size had value, that he didn't need to be strong like the other boys because he was perfect the way he was. Luke loved his mother but he saw the worried looks she gave when he ran off to hide in the barn, it was a small part of the reason he didn't believe her when she said those words

"Whatcha doing here, huh reject" tyler walked closer to him and luke took a small step back on instinct "I don't think anyone gave a reject like you permission to be here by our pond" a chorus of 'yeah reject' followed the statement and luke looked down. He knew it wasn't smart to respond but when he was shoved back with a "whatcha got behind your back reject" he couldn't help but become protective of the tadpole in the jar. "None of your buissness tyler" he growled back, a hard shove and he landed on the floor, jar now clutched to his chest

It was meer seconds before tyler sneered "need to learn your place reject" his foot smashed into the jar moments later sending water all over luke and shattering glass within his grip. Shards stuck out from his hands but he didn't cry as the blood leaked from beneath the jagged edges

His eyes fell on the small tadpole flopping helplessly on the damp ground, then on the foot coming down towards it, jeers of 'reject' and 'do it' loud in lukes ears 

That foot never met the ground however as Tyler's butt hit the floor, it was only moments later that they were retreating

When he looked up that was the first time he ever saw bray, he was speechless as the unknown boy, so much bigger then most leaned down and gently took Luke's small hand within his own larger ones. The unknown stranger helped luke to his feet, placing a jar of water into his rather unwounded hand and allowed luke to save his tadpole

Once the jar is set down on the floor, luke watched bray with adoration as bray reached towards his injured hand. With a touch so unbelievably gentle he removes the glass from Luke's hand not seeming to mind that he himself gets cut because of it. Luke however was captivated as he watched the blood pool and drip from his wounded hand. With blood cut hands luke turned his hand over to hold brays offered one, blood mingled, bonding them

Ever since that day after watching him disappear into the bushes with a whisper of his name and a promise to return, luke had followed bray. Day or even night after his mothers calls, anywhere bray went luke would follow no matter where it took him

Ten years later and Luke's still by his side, it's his eighteenth birthday and he doesn't expect to do anything special, he never does but bray always remembers his birthday and this year is no different. He makes sure luke celebrates what he calls a day of miricals and the two spend the day with luke following bray around the same as always except they steal chickens, mess with cattle, release sheep, run along dirt roads and drink homemade moonshine, a wyatt family secret bray had whispered, it was all for him, all for them

When night finally falls luke doesn't expect where bray takes him but it makes his heart skip a beat when he's lead down a long familiar dirt path. "Do you remember this place" bray asked, of course he did, it meant so much to him, it was the place they first met, he managed a nod "of course"

When they reach the pond though it's different to how it always looks, a blanket is laid out beside the moon reflecting water, fireflies caught in jars and lanterns adding to the light around, it's absolutely breathtaking and bray had done it all for him

When bray took his hand, he listened like he always did "that day, ten years ago... I wasn't there by coincidence" luke was surprised as he met brays eyes, it was the first time bray had ever opened up about this, it made luke wonder if it had something to do with his vision. "She lead me to you, my special luke, she saw your light and guided me to you" Abigail luke realised immediately and mentally thanked her as soon as bray met his eyes 

"I happened to see you a few seasons before while following Abigail's guide and when I first saw you I just knew... So everyday I sat out by the water and waited for you to show up and I watched you when you did." "I never interfered but when those boys showed up I had no choice... They tried to hurt you... I couldn't allow that"

Brays words captivated luke and made his heart beat just a little faster as he was lead over to the blanket "I can understand if you don't want to and we don't have to if you don't.... But I want you luke, I always have." Luke felt like he was going to cry with brays confession, of course he wanted this, he had been waiting and hoping for a day when bray wanted him too 

He didn't need words as bray laid him back on the blanket, the sounds of crickets and beatles echoed as his arms locked behind brays neck, drawing him closer 

"Oh my sweet luke how beautiful you've grown, she was right to choose you" bray whispered sweetly to him as he brushed back his long hair "I'm so glad you've excepted us." With that bray took his lips, it wasn't the first kiss they had shared but luke was sure it was the first of many more intimate ones to come

The night air was cool on their skin as they stripped off their clothes, hands searching and lips greedily meeting again and again. With no moonlight to guide them from underneath the almost fog-like cloud that had covered the sky as if to shield them, luke was grateful for the lights. He watched the fireflies in jars as bray set aside his pants and with the flicker of flame across his skin wondered if it was Abigail who always made bray know, so long ago it had simply been a jar of water, over the years many different things and tonight light. It was all so magical to luke as he laid back on the soft material, entranced when bray leaned over him eyes practically shining

He pulled over a jar luke hadn't noticed before but when he dipped a finger in the golden liquid, swirling it before drawing it to Luke's lips, luke didn't hesitate to draw the finger into his mouth 

Honey, a sticky sweetness exploded within his mouth as his tongue swirled around the digit lavishly taking in the sweet treat. When bray withdrew his finger and dipped his hand in the pot luke relaxed, the sweet taste on his tongue adding a sweetness to the excitement he felt

"That's it, that's good luke" brays gentle voice further soothed him making him almost boneless when bray pushed a honey slicked finger inside of him. Luke did his best not to tense at the quick yet gentle movement, feeling bray wait until he had gone completely lax in his grip again to start moving his finger. It was slow and it was messy eventually bray slipped in the fourth knuckle making an already hard and leaking luke keen as fingers stretched him, brushing across a bundle of nerves

He let out a desperate whine, hips shifting restlessly much to brays amusement. "Shh it's okay, are you ready" bray asked luke in a soft whisper as he withdrew his fingers, clean hand brushing tenderly against Luke's cheek. "Of course" luke replied leaning into brays touch, lips met his forehead then they both groaned as bray pushed in.The warm honey made the glide easy as he pressed in till the hilt, holding still as luke tried to adjust to the new feeling

It was a slow process but luke eventually shifted his hips experimentally, earning a pleasant groan from bray. He smiled softly and nodded his encouragement when questioning eyes met his 

The first thrust made him feel like he was falling, he was breathless and tingling as he held onto bray who chuckled softly at his actions. "That's the spot" was whispered in his ear so lightly that he thought perhaps the wind was playing tricks on him 

The next thrust wasn't so intense but when luke loosened his grip and laid back he met brays knowing eyes, it made him wonder just what he hid. Another thrust and fireworks erupted again only this time bray held Luke's hand to steady him. With such an anchor to focus on luke found his back arching and a moan leaving his lips with the next few thrusts 

Thoughts flooded his mind as quickly as they left, each thrust seeming to chase a new one away as they came in with each draw back

"Stay with me luke" bray had whispered in his ear and he wasn't quite sure if he meant in the moment but as luke clawed at his back he found himself responding "always... I'll never leave your side" he found himself promising words that were always too true in his heart. Bray laughed softly but with lips on his own and increased thrusts he couldn't care if he'd never get the joke, not as long as he was with bray

Something was building up inside of him that was so unfamiliar to all the other things he had felt. It made him wonder why someone as special as bray would chose him to stand at his side, why he would show him this, why he would do it all for him but then that doubt disappeared and he understood with a warm embrace 

Luke came first, orgasming mid-thrust completely untouched and completely silent as cum splashed between them. It didn't take bray long to follow and luke happily accepted the warm seed within himself 

As bray pulled out he was careful, manoeuvring luke so that he could lay with his back against brays chest. Luke wasn't quite sure what had happened after that, what bray had said as he headed towards sleep he only knew it was true so he managed a weak nod to a smile before drifting off

Luke followed the sound of buzzards that night all the way through the swamp, into sister Abigail's sweet embrace

When he realised the time luke dropped the game he had been skinning and with a quick shout to him mother took off down the street, he was going to be late. Every afternoon bray and luke would meet up at a pre-determined time and place, today was two thirty at the only bar near their 'town' 

He had never been late before and today certainly wasn't going to be the day he was, he took a short cut, jumping barbed fences and running through bush but he had made it just on time. There bray was sitting at the counter, two drinks infront of him and a knowing smile on his face as he looked at luke in the doorway 

Luke couldn't hold in a chuckle, bray seemed amused like usual and it brought a smile to his lips, at least he wasn't late. He brushed off the dirt and leaves that clung to him as he made his way towards bray, stopping short when he passed by a table 

"Yeah that freaks probably here to wait for his concubine" it seemed the group hadn't noticed Luke's stare or they just didn't care. Luke tilted his head in the way he did when he was angry but he wasn't angry about what they were saying about him, no he had long since been fine with it but nobody talked about bray like that 

A hand at his chest stopped him however when he went to step forward. Upon looking in the direction he could see bray holding out his drink with a smile "let's not start another brawl over such insignificant things." The group at the table had fallen silent with brays voice, despite it being so quiet it demanded respect 

Luke paused for a moment before he took the drink and nodded allowing bray to lead him back over to the bar counter. They were here for a reason luke knew, often times they met out by the pond or more lately at the compound they had been building so he knew bray had brought him here for a reason 

Bray raised his drink and luke didn't need much more prompting, taking a sip from his own. He wasn't sure what it was but it was nice so it didn't really matter to him

"I'm sure your wondering why I brought you here of all places" Luke's eyes go up to meet brays, by now he's not surprised that bray knows what he's thinking "it's to celebrate our next chapter." Luke was surprised but intrigued by this and like he could do happily for eternity he listened to bray talk 

Luke had followed bray for so long so when bray said they had a new message, a new path to follow to spread his word luke didn't even think before agreeing to follow him into the dangerous world of professional wrestling, after all it wouldn't be the first fight they did together

He'd been at combat zone wrestling a little over a year now but it had finally paid off, all the bloody battles, scars and fights had lead him to this, to his final fight in CZW. At just 25 wwe had reached out to both him and bray and had agreed to take the two on as a tag team. Of course they had signed without thinking not only would it spread brays message to more it would also bring them back together 

With an unsettling smile and tilted head luke heading out to the ring for his final fight, he almost felt bad for his opponent because he was in to much of a good mood to lose 

They had picked erick up at the beginning of their time in nxt, he had been hanging around and like a lost little lamb had drifted to them, bray like the messiah he is took him in. He promised to show erick the way if he listened and erick like a good little sheep had agreed 

That night luke had heard erick whisper of the sounds of buzzards and had watched as he stumbled from within brays room cause when it was over it was luke who lay beside bray in bed, not erick. "You understand why I must do this" he had whispered "of course to share her vision" luke had whispered back, the sound of buzzards followed him into his dreams that night along with the feeling of brays lips on his skin

As the proudly named wyatt family began to gain momentum in nxt they found themselves moving up the card for bigger and better matches. Each opponent became a potential follower or a victim she couldn't save, they had just taken down the ascension yet another group full of potential that just refused to accept Abigail's help, refused to let her guide them 

Bray was on the mic talking like he does when he's trying to reach out and save them. "It's funny how time changes everything yet nothing's different." "Everything's still the same, people grow but they don't change." He had begun "That's because people don't want to change, tell me are you really all so content with such miserable existence... All you need to do is reach out and let her guide your way" he announced to the crowd of people "she can save you, if only you'll let her" it seemed brays message might finally be getting through to those who would listen when they were interrupted by another team also climbing quickly 

Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.... "The ramblings of a madman" was the first thing announced by seth as they descended to the ring

Of course there were always those that wanted to oppose the words of a prophet, to call them the words of a madman. The shield would turn out to be one such problem in their family's side, a group of would be mercenaries who had such potential yet used it in all the wrong way. They wouldn't be saved so they had no choice, the wyatt family had to keep beating them down all while bray tried his hardest to reach them, to teach them the truth... In the end they wouldn't listen not even when they had both moved up to the main roster where the shield needed them the most

Like all teams they didn't stand the test that time places on them, a chair to the back had been the end of their group. Bray had said if they had only listened he could of saved them from the darkness but now seth was unsalvageable 

Luke had been thinking lately about how all of this had started with a tadpole. He had managed to save it and when it was big enough he returned it to the pond where originally it was the smallest, it now ruled. Bray too had apparently been thinking about their beginning as he had mentioned it more then once, that should of told luke what test was to come 

"I'm setting you free" his words stung, luke didn't want to be set free he wanted to stay with bray. His immediate thoughts were traitorous he knew that as he felt rage boil up, something dark inside him told him to take bray out now that it was his only chance to escape. He didn't want to escape him yet when he searched brays gentle eyes he found what he needed, resolve, this was their test 

He still couldn't believe it, it had come so soon but with all his emotions swirling he still knew what he had to do. Bray had saved him, had loved him, had showed him the way and that's why despite the sting of his words he found he couldn't attack him. His mind drifts, he thinks about a pond with a tadpole then the seconds catch up to him and he turns and takes out erick because truly he could never hurt bray 

He had looked into those eyes, felt that touch, been saved by him. He knew he was watching him with a proud gaze now and he knew that one day soon they would be back together again because they could withstand this test, because he would always come back to bray, to Abigail, to his family


End file.
